narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gamakichi
| english = }} is one of Gamabunta's children. He was first summoned by Naruto Uzumaki because Naruto couldn't focus his chakra during the beginning of the battle with Gaara. However, he is intelligent enough to be aware of the situation around him and realize when it's time to flee. During the Sannin battle, Gamakichi was accidentally summoned again by Jiraiya while he was fighting with Orochimaru because Tsunade had secretly fed Jiraiya a chakra-disrupting potion. Personality He is rather funny, and has the mannerisms of a smart-alec. He is also often very condescending and joking in most situations, preferring the levity of talk to the seriousness of battle. He seems to favor Naruto because he saved him from Gaara's One-Tailed Shukaku form. When he is summoned he tends to greet people by saying: "Yo". Part I Konoha Invasion arc During the fight with the transformed Gaara, Naruto was slowly being pinned down, and decided it was time to summon Gamabunta. However, due to poor chakra control, he could only master enough chakra to summon Gamakichi. Later while fighting the fully transformed One-Tailed Shukaku Gaara, Naruto summoned Gamabunta, and though at first Gamabunta refused to help, Gamakichi riled him up by saying that the One-Tailed Shukaku tried to kill him, but then Naruto saved him. He also starts to make puns that Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend, which doesn't seem to bother Naruto at all. Gamakichi and Gamabunta share a strong bond as father and son. When Gamakichi is in danger during the fight with the One-Tailed Shukaku, Gamabunta is swift to react. Search For Tsunade Arc During the fight with Orochimaru, he was accidentaly summoned by Jiraiya. Rice Country arc Jiraiya summoned Gamakichi again when it came to infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout, wanting to check the entrance for traps. During this time he greeted Naruto friendly and shocked Sakura by being a talking toad. Part II Three-Tails Arrival filler arc After Naruto shows himself incapable of synchronizing with Gamariki for combination jutsu, Naruto decided to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu as he has worked well with them before. Naruto was amazed at how much they both grew as they were bigger than him now. Initially, Naruto was as annoyed with their training method as Gamariki's, but after Gamakichi explained what true sychronizing is about, Naruto agreed to try it again. Post Hunt for Uchiha arc A little while after Naruto returns from his failed mission, so does the Pa Toad to inform Tsunade about Jiraiya's death. He is followed by many other toads, amongst others Gamabunta who with Gamakichi comes to tell Naruto to go to the Hokage's office. It is then revealed that Gamakichi had grown big enough to fill out the space between his father's eyes, something not even the fully grown Jiraiya could. When he greets Naruto, he almost tells him why they are there. Gamabunta tells his son to "shut his trap" and let him handle it''Naruto'' chapter 404, page 04. Sage Arts Training Gamakichi makes his next appearance when Naruto is to travel to Myobukuzan and needs to travel by reverse summoning, something that Gamakichi seems rather excited to do. He is shown again when Pa is to train Naruto where he seemingly translates everything Pa says into ridiculous, but to Naruto, understandable things. When Naruto questions how he is going to become one with nature, Gamakichi suggests that he dies. Pa tells Gamakichi to stop with his ridiculous translations and tells Naruto that he doesn't have to die. Later on, he explains that he meant die as a human and become a frog due to letting out too much Sage chakra. Invasion of Pain He appears alongside Naruto and five other toads to help fight Pain. He is then told by Naruto to bring Tsunade to safety. Past Speculation Before his appearance in Part II a poster included with an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump has depicted a post-timeskip Naruto riding upon a much larger Gamakichi. In the poster, Gamakichi is now about the size of Gama and wields a large kunai. He also has a pipe, like his father. It is possible that Gamakichi will grow to be as large as his father one day, as hinted in the data books. References Category:Summons